Tekken : The Conclusion of The Mishima Saga
by Anderson519
Summary: This story takes off from the end of the Kazama-Mishima Connections trilogy by Gwendy. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so please feel free to suggest some tips and ideas on improving my writing skills. All Tekken Characters mentioned in this fanfiction are copyright of NAMCO. No copyright infringement is intended by writing this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The first two chapters were shit and incredibly short, so I decided to fix the first two chapters before continuing with the story. If anyone's interested, how about a cross of Tekken and Initial D? Some of you must be wondering I am a retarded fool, but the way I have written the plot, it seems to be quite feasible. So what do you guys think? Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

Life has become pretty much normal for Jin and his sister, as they slowly overcome the loss of their parents. Jin and Asuka resumed their student life, while Jin decided to take up a course in automotive engineering in Osaka Sangyo University, Asuka once again had to start her third year of high school all over again, as she couldn't attend her final exams.

Jin returned home after his first day at the university which he found to be boring, partly due to his inability to understand the Kansai dialect properly, and his uncle was watching the T.V.

"I'm home, Oji-chan!"

"Welcome back, Jin. Hope your first day went well."

"Yeah, right." Jin removed his shoes and came into the living room and sat down with his uncle, and started eating some dry crackers while watching the news.

"Where's my sister?"

"Oh, she left a little while ago with Kumiko-chan, to go to Minoo Park. Judging by your tone, you don't seem to be happy about your day at the university." Jin was amazed at his uncle's ability to read people's minds like a book.

"How did you know?"

"Your tone, of course. You don't seem to be a studious boy." Jin's uncle looked back at him, " You don't seem to be happy about the idea of returning to leading a student's life. Why, I thought you'd be happy if you chose the subject you like."

"Firstly, I don't understand this peculiar dialect of this region, and secondly, I saw that rotary engines are not given enough importance in the curriculum."

"You love those engines that much?"

"Yeah! I like the high pitched noises they make when they are revved hard, and I have had rather pleasant memories with such engines." Just then, the phone rang and Jin went to pick up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"It's Seiji. I called to inform that the modifications you requested have been made to the car. Do you want it to be delivered right away?"

"No, not really, Matsumoto-san. I'll come myself."

"Sure. As you deem fit." Jin hung up the phone and smiled.

"Who was the caller, Jin?"

"Just my senior, Oji-chan. Well, I have to go out now, if you excuse me." Jin ran up the stairs to change his dress. His uncle felt happy as he was slowly getting distracted from his parents' death, and hoped he would slowly move on with his life. Jin came down and put on his sneakers while his uncle switched off the T.V.

"If you don't mind, can I ask why are you going out, Jin?"

"I have applied for a part-time job at a tuning garage, and I have to start from today." Jin's uncle raised his eyebrows at his nephew's decision.

"Why do you need a part-time job? If you need more allowances, I'll be..."

"Happy to provide, I know that." Jin completed his sentence. " I haven't helped you out with any thing nor did I do anything that needs attention or a reward. If you are keen on it, increase Asuka's allowances instead as she teaches in the dojo." Jin replied calmly.

"But still, what do you want to do with the money? Of all places why a tuning garage?"

Jin kept his cool and continued, " I want to see how engines work with my own eyes, and since II will be studying that in university, I can gain both practical skills and theoretical knowledge about why a car behaves as it does. Moreover, I am getting paid for it isn't it? Now, can I leave? I'll be back by 8 pm." Jin sighed and looked at his uncle. Unable to counter Jin's reasoning, he just nodded in agreement. Jin stood up and closed the door as he anticipated the things he'll learn on his first day.

(Time skip to 8 pm)

Asuka bid goodbye to her friend as she stepped out of her Cappuccino, and she drove off. Oji-chan was standing by the door awaiting her and Jin's arrival.

"Well Asuka, I hope you had a nice time out there. How was your first day at school today?"

"It was great! I made a lot of new friends out there, and had a lot of fun with Mariko too. Where's Oni-chan?"

"He has a part-time job now, Asuka. If I should remember correctly, he must be returning back home any moment now." Asuka was surprised to hear that her elder brother had a part-time job.

"Where does he work, uncle?"

"Jin works at a tuning garage, and he seems to be happy about it. I just do not see why does he need a job, though his reasons were convincing enough." Just then, the heard the whine of a rotary engine decelerating, and to their surprise a silver RX-7 Type R parked in front of the house. They found it even more surprising when Jin came out of the car and put the keys in his pocket and smiled at the FD.

"Aniki, you have a car?"

"Yeah, as I am being a good boy, Lord Buddha sent one down from heaven as a boon." Jin replied sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Very funny, aniki." She replied with an annoyed tone, causing the nephew and his uncle to laugh.

"Anyways, you like the car and all?"

"Yeah! I like the color and the looks. Can we go for a ride in it right now?" Jin was happy to hear his sister's approval of the car. Oji-chan stepped forward to have a closer look at the car.

"You sure have spent a lot of money on it, Jin." His uncle said, pointing at the driver's bucket seat. He was right, the FD looked anything but stock. The car's drop down headlights were replaced with fixed ones, the hood was made of carbonfibre with air scoops, a huge carbon fibre GT wing and a RE-Amemiya GT-AD body kit with carbon fibre canards. The car sported SSR Type C rims.

"Jin, judging from its sound, the engine doesn't seem to be normal either..."

"Yes, uncle. It has a 20B-REW with a twin turbo system pushing out 650 HP. It is a amazing car. You wouldn't agree to pay for the upgrade, so I will earn the money I need for a new set of turbochargers." Asuka and their uncle were surprised at the absurd power output.

"Why do you need such power, aniki? Are you planning to tug along a mobile home?"

"No, silly." Jin replied, rather amused by the remark. "It is a road legal track day car, and with the new set of GT800 turbochargers, it can go above 330 km/h!" Oji-chan was worried when he heard the last sentence.

"Look uncle, I won't push it that hard on the streets. So, don't worry. Let's go in and have dinner, shall we? I and Asuka will go for a round around the block after the dinner." Jin and Asuka sniffed about and found a delicious aroma about the house.

"Smells good! What's cooking, uncle?"

"Kazama special curry rice is cooking, Asuka. So, both of you come in and eat before it cools down." Oji-chan said with a grin as he went inside, while his nephew and his niece followed him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jin and Asuka thoroughly enjoyed the special dish their uncle had cooked for them. Unable to wait, Asuka dashed for the FD and kept staring at it as a kid stares at his birthday gift. Jin came along and just smiled at the way his sister looked at the FD.

"I am rather surprised by your interest in the car, Suki."

"You see Aniki, my friends just go on blabbering about their cute looking kei-cars and often tease me I don't own a car! You see, if you had come here a bit earlier with that monster of a car, you would be very popular! I just can't wait to see their faces when they see it! Can't we go for a ride?"

"Not today, but I will drop you off to school and pick you from there almost daily. I am just too tired for this, okay? We have to wake up early tomorrow for our practice session, remember? I just hate training! No matter how many times we beat the crap out of Oji-chan, he never seems happy with us."

"I agree with you, aniki. He just doesn't seem to be happy enough..."

"Even after we have beat him like 5 times! He is getting too old for this and it is more to do with his personal pride, rather than our progress. He just cannot accept that we defeated him, Asuka." Jin said with a smirk while his uncle came from behind and smacked him on the head.

"Kombanwa, Oji-chan..." Jin said while he glanced at Asuka, who greeted him again.

"Oi! Commenting about me behind my back, are we?" He looked at Jin, who glanced at the ground below as if it was the most attractive thing in the world.

"Uh... Uncle, Do you have a parking garage for my car?" Jin said as he attempted to change the subject and he failed miserably at it. As a result, he got another smack on the head.

"You are standing right in front of it" he pointed out. "You need to eat some carrots and get checked by a optician, boy. Your eyes are giving up on you." Jin's uncle said as he chuckled.

"Now, off to bed, you two! Since you commented on my back, I will increase your practice time by an hour." Jin and Asuka just sighed and went on to their rooms.

The next day, after a long practice session which ended by 6:30 am, Jin and Asuka sat in the living room enjoying their cups of coffee. Jin looked out of the window at the sakura tree, and at their parents' memorial beneath the shade of the tree. Understandably, he missed them quite a lot, even his father Kazuya who he had come to hate till a few months ago till he met his sister. Knowing that she was the closest family member to him, he decided there and then he would always protect her and ensure she stayed happy for the rest of her life. Asuka too looked at the memorial and came to remember her desire to finish off their grandfather, Heihachi.

"Aniki, any news of the seventh Tekken tournament?"

"I don't see it happening in the near future, as the Zaibatsu is lacking a CEO. The deputy fellow is finding it tough to run the mammoth of a company, let alone host a freaking fighting tournament." Jin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You remember your promise don't you, Aniki?" Asuka looked at him happily.

"What promise?" Jin asked rather puzzled, but he came to remember when his sister glared at him. "Ah, I'll drop you at school in the FD, don't worry." Jin stood up and went to his room to pack up his bag for the second day at the university.

As promised, Jin dropped off his sister at school. He noticed the way everyone glared at the car, as if it were some kind of a celebrity. As he was a quiet and a shy person, it was unnerving. What made it even worse, was a group of girls were rapidly approaching his wished with a jealous look in their eyes. He decided for his own good that he should rather get the hell out of there.

Even Asuka found it very uncomfortable at school, as all her close friends looked at her with a curious look. It sucked out whatever fun it was in the history and math classes, some classes for which Asuka eagerly waited each day. As soon as the bell rang and it was break time, she was confronted by her best friends Kumiko, Mariko and Reina.

"I didn't know you had the guts to ask him out, Asuka. I am rather happy for you." Kumiko commented, making Asuka even more uncomfortable."

"Eh? What are you saying?"

"You are rather lucky that the Wangan's Silver Rocket accepted your date request, Suki. You don't need to hide anything from us!" Reina commented as she looked at Asuka, making her very confused.

"Wang-what? Can you please care to elaborate?"

"I am talking about your boyfriend in the FD, of course! He even came from all the way from Tokyo to meet you! You are a lucky girl!" This last statement made Asuka laugh for a long time at the serious misunderstanding of her friends.

"No, you idiot! He is my elder brother, Jin! You have come up with a rather stupid nickname for my Aniki!" This left all the three friends dumbfounded.

"J-Jin Kazama is your brother and the FD's driver?! You didn't even bother to tell us?" The girls asked her angrily. Asuka looked at them questioningly, as she herself was curious to know about how he picked up this nickname. She finally asked them, as she didn't think Jin would tell her anyway.

"Ahem..." Reina cleared her throat and continued, "You don't know much about your own brother? Well, his FD is currently the fastest car on the highways of Tokyo and Nagoya! He has been the king of the highways since 4 years, and he made his arch rivals, Blackbird and Devil's Z bite the dust, and they are no joke. He is so charismatic and good looking, that almost all girls fall in love with him. You know what? Give me his number..."

"No, he already likes another girl and it is none of your business." Asuka said and stormed out of the room as she was really pissed off. She couldn't believe that her brother was a famous street racer and had a legion of female fans, as he was a calm and quiet person who minded his own business.

Jin was waiting as promised outside the high school. Remembering the glares at the FD in the morning, he had parked the car far away. The moment Asuka came out, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her all the way to the car and took two beverage cans from a vending machine.

"Hey! You don't need to be that harsh on me, aniki!"

"I am sorry, 'cause I was freaked out by the way people looked at the car. Now get in." He sat in the car and signalled her to sit. She sat and looked curiously at Jin, the way he handled the car and shifted gears, and understood he was very familiar with the car. Then at 10 pm that night, they once again went on a cruise on the Osaka Beltway.

"You didn't even bother to tell me?"

"Tell you what, Suki?"

"Don't go all 'Mr. Innocent' on me, Aniki! I found out that you are a street racer, and a extremely good one at that." Jin was shocked when his biggest secret was revealed. 'She had to find out some day or the other' he reasoned to himself.

"I wanted to tell you yesterday, but Oji-chan's disapproving looks at my car made me feel that is is better to say it is a track day car. You, of all people should know how he is when he is pissed off." Jin started the engine and drove off.

"Well, I have a reason for racing, sis. I had these uncontrolled transformations into a wretched monster, and I used racing as a very good distraction from it and the pain from mother's first death. You see, Heihachi had given me a spare key to his Audi RS4 when I was 16 and I drove it almost daily, very fast on the expressway, to distract myself from the curse and focus on maintaining the car and myself in one piece. As the saying goes, 'Practice makes a man perfect', I became rather good at driving. Then, I happened to accompany one of my best friends, Shin Kamiya on a cruise on the Wangan in his Mazda RX-7 FC3S, and I was driving the car as he had broken his arm. He was famous for his driving skills himself, and a R33 GT-R came and challenged us to race there. Though Shin was reluctant, I accepted the challenge and I had my first street race then.

I managed to beat him, and Shin recognized my skills. Then on, we started saving enough money and pooled it and bought this FD. I raced the car on the C1 Route, and soon became a famous racer myself." Jin said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Well Aniki, I am rather surprised you eked out time for that, I used to think whatever you did then in your free time was exercising." Both the siblings chuckled and they noticed a dark blue Lancer Evo VI flashing it's headlights and refused to overtake them.

"What's he doing, Aniki?" Jin glanced at his rearview mirror and said, "He is challenging me to a race. You don't mind if I race?" Asuka nodded, and Jin flashed his hazard lamps, accepting the challenge. Then, he down shifted to third gear and stepped on the gas. The FD let out an enraged roar as it's turbos spooled up and dashed forward with such a huge force that Asuka was shoved into her seat. She looked at her brother, who wasn't tensed up at all. The Lancer was slowly fading from the mirror, unable to match the FD's agility as it zipped through the traffic. The digital speedometer was displaying 290 km/h and a sharp right hander was fast approaching.

Jin stepped on the brakes, as he downshifted to fourth gear using heel toe, and when he turned in, he stepped on the throttle for a second, kicking the rear end out as the FD drifted through the corner with a perfect demonstration of a power over drift. The FD exited the turn with a speed of 230 km/h, impressive for someone who was driving for the first time on the highways of Osaka. The Evo was now very far like a distant star, and its driver gave up. Jin chuckled and looked at Asuka, who had passed out from the experience; something expected from her as had rode only a mountain bike till then. He stopped at the nearest resting area and sprinkled some water on her face.

"Huh...where am I, Jin?" Asuka said, and Jin just chuckled.

"You passed out in the car during the drive" He said, as he unbuckled the racing harness of the passenger seat. "Are you okay, Asuka?"

"Yeah. This was the first time I ever passed out."

"The second time. You passed out before burning down the dojo, remember? Oh, do you want a can of coffee?" Asuka agreed. Jin went to the nearest vending machine and brought two cans of cold coffee and handed one to her, and then he sat in the driver's seat and opened his own can.

"You...you are a freaking madman! How could you speed so carelessly?"

"But wasn't it exciting? And fun?"

"Yeah, till that corner. It totally freaked me out! I thought that was very insane and suicidal, just rushing into the corner blind and braking very hard. No wonder you've been undefeated for 4 years!"

"You really think so? I wasn't even pushing it and the car needs some more fine tuning. If I drove here for a few times, I can go much faster through the corners! If I upgrade the turbos to GT800 ones and the cooling system, the car can go close to 395 km/h, if my assumptions are correct." Jin said happily as he sipped his coffee, while Asuka just shook her head in disbelief.

"I seriously hope that you shall be in one piece throughout your life, Oni-chan. You racers are just insane!" Jin laughed on hearing her and as he completed drinking his coffee, they went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Asuka had a lot of nightmares about Jin's insane driving in the RX-7 that night. She woke up from such a dream and headed downstairs to find Jin.

She found him glancing at his laptop at the dining table early in the morning.

"K-Konnichiwa, Jin.."

"Good morning to you too Asuka. You usually don't get up this early. Why what happened?"

"After you raced that Evo I am having nightmares about your insane driving last night. What are you doing with the laptop this early in the morning ?"

"Finalising the tuning setup for the FD. It still understeers a bit at corner entry. I can go even faster without it, Asuka."

"ARE YOU INSANE? THAT WRETCHED THING IS ALREADY VERY FAST! THERE ARE EASIER WAYS TO DIE THAN THAT!"

"Jeez... chill out Asuka! I can control the FD pretty well. Leave it at that and let's search for the locket now before Oji-chan finds out..."

They rushed out to the garden and searched frantically for the locket. The siblings searched so well even a professional detective would wish for such abilities.

"Looking for this, eh Jin?"

Jin and Asuka were stunned at the familiarity of that voice. Their joy was out of bounds when they saw the person. It was their father, Kazuya Mishima!

"Oh oyaji! We thought we had lost you forever! Anyhow where is Mom? Has she come too ? "

"Yes, Jin. She is uh…. a bit weak though. That FD out there looks nice." Asuka fainted once again when she heard 'FD' . Kazuya was worried.

"Asuka ! Asuka ! What happened to you ?" Kazuya sprinkled some water from his bottle in her face.

"She's probably fears the word FD. Last night after I raced an Evo 6 with her in the passenger seat, she is having nightmares. Oh it isn't mine. It belongs to Shin Kamiya."

"Heh heh! I see. But I heard that name before somewhere...can't remember. Now go get your mom, will you? I'll look after Asuka." Saying this Kazuya lifted Asuka gently and went inside the dojo while Jin went to receive his mom.

Jun was limping across the pavement when Jin came to meet her.

"Mom?"

"Jin, my my, I am so happy to see you ! Where's Asuka ?"

"Oh, she faints at the very name of that FD now...(chuckles) I scared the living daylights out of her last night by pushing it to the limit last night at Yotsuhashi section of the highway.. By the way this car isn't mine. It belongs to my friend Shin Kamiya. Oji chan's really worried about you. Let's go inside." Then Jin and Jun too entered the house.

It was a really happy family reunion. After all, this family hadn't been together happily for the last 30 years. Everyone sat in the garden chit chatting about the usual things. Jin noticed a change in his father. His left eye was not red anymore.

"Oyaji? What happened to your left iris ? It was red wasn't it?"

"Well Asuka, according to Wang's prophecy, to defeat that True Ogre the chosen one from the Angel and Devil side must sacrifice their lives. But we were mistaken. Their lives meant the special powers that is my Devil gene and Jun's Angel gene. We have lost our power and became normal people now. Anyway Jin, now tell me about your friend, Shin.."

"Now who is this Shin, Oni chan?"

"Owner of your favorite 'wretched thing'... Now listen."

Shin was my best friend along with Miharu and Xiaoyu when I used to go to Mishima High in Tokyo. He was very handsome, rich, humble, shy and was very popular among the girls. I can bet that if you saw him Asuka, you would definitely have a crush on him. Heh heh... he was the one who introduced me to street racing. He used to drive a 2nd gen Mazda RX-7 FC then. He was nicknamed as 'The Rotary Rocket'. He switched to the FD in his final year as a birthday gift. Sadly he went missing after the convocation. I enquired the school authority about it but they did not have any idea about it. Just then, Shin's dad handed me the keys to FD saying that it was his wish to do so. I don't know about his whereabouts... Why do you ask this Dad?"

"I had seen his name somewhere in the Zaibatsu's database. Wait a second, I'll open that page.." Kazuya logged in to the database in his tablet while Jin came to his side filled with curiosity.

"What's this Mutare experiment, dad ? What does Shin have to do with all of this?"

"When Heihachi was the CEO of the Zaibatsu, he was against my inheriting of the Zaibatsu, suppose if he were to die. So, he wanted to become immortal and conducted this experiments on many students and all of them died, except Shin...He was a successful prototype of the M-Cell, which grants anti aging properties to the whole body. Then Heihachi killed Shin and injected that cell in to his own body. But I was able to destroy the other blood samples to stop further development..."

"HEIHACHI ! YOU DAMNED INSOLENT BASTARD !" Jin was not able to contain his anger. The neighbors came and enquired if everything was all right. Asuka rushed to Jin and calmed him down.

"Aniki, this much anger is bad for your health...Well, that explains why Heihachi was tough to beat earlier, even with the power of the mixed gene..."

When she mentioned Heihachi, Kazuya became curious.

"What are you talking about, Asuka?"

"Dad, after Asuka and I came out of that cave, Heihachi was waiting there to kill us. He wasn't normal. His appearance was more beast-like and he was too strong for us, even in our devil forms. In fact, I was pretty relieved that he agreed to fight some other time…."

"The M-Cell is basically a genetically modified version of the blood of Ogre, Jin. He managed to iron out all its weaknesses and managed to control it. He is now causing war in other parts of the world!"

"Yeah dad, we need to stop that bastard before he murders some other innocent people... I have a plan just for that, Asuka."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are you going to do, Aniki?"

"Isn't it obvious to you, Asuka? I'll give him a slow and painful that he truly deserves, or else he might come after you and me..."

"Why is that?"

"The M-Cell is not fully safe and stable unless the person has a Devil or a mixed gene. Now, dad and mom don't have it so the only ones left are you and me, Asuka. He is most probably planning to launch an attack on us to get it out of us anytime, So you better be cautious for the time being..."

"Sure. Where are you going now, Aniki?"

"To Matsumoto's shop, 'cause I still have to complete the FD's tuning. Do you need me to get something while coming ?"

"Nope."

"Sayonara then, Asuka..."

…

…

(Time skip to 11:30 pm)

Jin woke up, still in a sleepy mood and put on a black shirt and trousers. He silently took the key of the FD and a bag full of data logging components and went out. He was fitting those components and sensors on various parts of the car and was moving off. Asuka caught him just as he was going out.

"Caught you, Aniki! Where are you taking off in the middle of the night?"

"I-I am going to the highway, as usual. Seiji needs me to check its top speed, acceleration times, you know the usual stuff...You want to join me?"

"Yep. I wasn't getting any sleep you know...after I dozed off in the afternoon."

"Yeah, it happens to me too. Can you hold this laptop during the testing?"

"Sure..."

Jin and Asuka drove off to the highway. Osaka was perfect for such high speed testing, mainly because it's roads are much less curvier than Tokyo's. Jin wasn't even pushing it and the FD was gently cruising at 200 km/h.

"So, what is its top speed, Aniki?"

"Matsumoto expects it to be around 385 km/h. Why are you asking?"

"Isn't it a waste of money? How much have you spent on this car? I mean, have you even come close to it's limit? "

"I spent around 8 million yen, and I feel it is worth every single yen. I was able to reach 348 km/h on the Wangan 3 years ago, while racing against a Dodge Viper SRT. It was the limit back then, for a rainy night that is..."

"Jeez, you racers are insane. What do you actually get from such insane speeding? I just don't get it..."

"Well, it is quite indescribable. I just cannot find words to express it. Even Xiao and Miharu used to pester me with that same question. You'll understand, if you start racing yourself, that is. We have reached the spot, so buckle up."

Asuka put on her 6 point harness and gripped the laptop tight, praying silently that they may reach their home with all bones intact. When Jin finally stepped on the accelerator, she felt as if a thermo nuclear device had blasted behind them. She glanced at the laptop's screen and checked out the speed, a whopping 360 km/h! She couldn't believe her eyes, and checked Jin's face to see if there were any signs of nervousness. But as usual, Jin looked quite calm. He wasn't hesitating even a little bit and was humming a little tune to himself. The FD reached it's limit within seconds.

"Hmm...384.6 km/h at 10,500 RPM...Not bad at all."

Saying this, Jin glanced at his sister to check if she had passed out like she did last time. To his astonishment, she was still conscious and was looking at the screen intently, playing some videogame to keep herself oblivious about Jin's insane speeding. He then did some full lock to lock steering turns to check for any signs of under steer. Jin then did a few rounds of that loop, testing the 730 HP 20B-REW for signs of inconsistencies. After a few rounds, he stopped at a coffee vending machine for a break.

"So, how was the ride, Asuka?"

"Quite comfortable than the last time. The torque band seems to much more consistent than before.

I like this car a lot, Aniki."

"Well, glad to hear that! Now, let's go home, it is 2 am in the morning. I too liked the car's performance last night."

The siblings then got in to the car and started their journey towards home. Just as they reached the Nakajima exit, they saw a fire engine pass them.

"Now, who started a damn fire at this time of the day?"

"I don't know, but uh... something is not right, Aniki. I can feel it."

As they were nearing home, they saw people running about filled with fear. When they finally reached their house, they were speechless. Their house and the dojo was burning amidst the fire. Just as Asuka got out, a Jack-4 came from behind and caught her by the neck.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU DUMB BASTARD!"

Jin immediately kicked the robot in the face and then broke its arm. The robot left Asuka , who then launched the robot in the air, with Jin finishing it off with an airborne kick.

"Are you okay, Asuka?"

"Yeah, but what was that thing, Aniki?"

"That's a Jack-4, manufactured by the G Corporation. They are quite powerful, but clumsy at the same time. Forget that, and let's go and help uncle, dad and mom! Quick!"

Jin and Asuka rushed to their house. They kicked down the front door and by surprise, a Jack-4 obviously defunct then, was threw out by their father.

"Jin? What were you doing out there?"

"Oyaji? What the hell is goin-wha?"

Just then, the trio heard the sound of a helicopter, obviously that of the G Corporation. Unable to bear its noise, they looked up and were amazed to see the man inside.

"Here we are: the little cretins and their blubbering boy of a father!"

"Heihachi!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Jin and Asuka's uncle is sometimes reffered to as Ryo from now on, since Harada-san didn't even bother to name that poor fellow.

Chapter 5

Heihachi started laughing at the sorry state of his son and grandchildren, who were apparently homeless now, or atleast that's what he at the same time he was surprised to see Kazuya alive, especially when Jin and Asuka had said he had died with Jun back at Ogre's temple in Mexico. After 'supervising' the attack he flew off, looking quite satisfied. Another helicopter which was filled with Jack-4's ready to fight came and dropped them off.

"Where the hell you are going, you old fool!" Jin transformed himself and started chasing Heihachi, leaving Asuka, Jun, Kazuya and Ryo to fend off the Jack-4's and a long fight ensued.

In the meantime, Devil Jin was chasing Heihachi's helicopter, but he was losing him slowly. On top of that, he had to dodge the bullets of machine guns and RPG's. He managed to fire a beam from his third eye, damaging one of the rotor blades, but it made him dizzy. Heihachi took the chance and was able to get out of Devil Jin's range. Dejected., Jin returned back at the break of dawn.

What they used to call home was now nothing more than a huge pile of debris. Asuka was trying to get out some belongings out of the rubble, while Kazuya and Jun were searching for Ryo, whom he hadn't seen in a while. Jin landed on the ground, tired and exhausted.

"What a night, Jin. Have you seen your uncle around?"

"No, I haven't seen Oji-chan oyaji. He was with all of you, right?"

"Then, could he be abducted by Heihachi?"

"WHAT?"Jin and Asuka said in unison, unable to believe the words. Kazuya was right, Ryo was taken hostage by Heihachi, in order to lure Jin and his sister out and get the mixed gene out of them. Asuka burst into tears, having lost her uncle, who had raised her lovingly all those seventeen years. Jin comforted her, while their parents stood still, who were in confusion about what to do next.

"Please stop crying, will you? Crying will not get him back to us. Maybe dad can order a spy or an assassin to find the whereabouts of our uncle. Be the tough girl you've always been, Asuka."

"Well, I can't do anything now, Jin. I am so sorry."

Jin was filled with anger, after Kazuya expressed his helplessness. "Why it is not possible for you to get someone to find Oji-chan? For God's sake, you are the CEO of the world's most powerful corporation, dad! Why can't you do that?"

"That is because I am no longer the CEO of the Zaibatsu, Jin. In the eyes of the law, both Jun and I are dead after the clash with True Ogre. It'll take one hell of an explanation to get to my former position. Since you and Asuka are my descendants and are confirmed to be alive, the control of the Zaibatsu, is legally with you and your sister." Both the siblings were shocked, unable to confirm if whatever they heard just now was true.

"Are you kidding me? Both I and Asuka are _way_ too inexperienced to run that mammoth of a company, dad! We are not capable of handling it!"

"Like it or hate it, you two are the owners of that Zaibatsu. As long as running it is concerned, I have full faith in you two that you'll take the right decisions. No one is experienced in the beginning, Jin. It may be tough getting used to the routine at first, but soon you'll get the hang of it. Just be confident and firm on your decisions, that's it. "

"Alright dad, if you say so." Jin said reluctantly. He and Asuka hadn't even dreamed of running the Mishima Zaibatsu. Both the siblings looked at each other, determined to get their uncle back, no matter what the cost.

"Well then. Asuka, pack whatever belongings you got from the debris and get ready. Dad, mom please come with us to Tokyo, atleast till the reconstruction of this house and dojo." Saying this Jin put on a black leather jacket and headed out.

"But Oni-chan, your FD is just a two seater. Do you want to fit our parents in the boot?" Asuka started laughing. Jin wasn't in the mood for jokes, and got even more angrier now.

"This is NOT the time to be cracking jokes and to be laughing, Asuka! I have owned the RX-7 for 6 years, and you think I wouldn't know that? I am going to Matsumoto's and get a Lancer Evolution or something and _you,_ better get ready by then."

"Yeah, whatever aniki. Come soon, alright?" Saying this, Asuka continued her search for belongings amidst the pile of rubble, while the FD took off with a high pitched note, reflecting Jin's mood like a mirror.

Jun sighed. "Like father, like son.", she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something, Jun?" Kazuya asked her, knowing it quite well that she had commented about him.

"Nothing special, just that he has your anger, Kazuya." Jun said, looking at his face waiting for the reply.

"I _used to _have that anger, till the day of our encounter with True Ogre. I have changed now, Jun." He replied back calmly. "As long as this house and dojo is concerned, it'll take an awful lot of money to get it resurrected. But the original feel of the place is lost forever..."

(After 15 minutes)

Jin and Seiji arrived, in a blue Impreza and the silver FD respectively. Jin came out, looking happy with the Impreza he had just driven. Seiji looked at the pile of rubble and sighed.

_"__A single day cannot go without a fight in t__his family. It is almost as if they were born to fight. __It is the strangest family I've ever seen.__"_ He thought to himself. "Oh, by the way Jin, what's this Impreza for?"

"We need to make an urgent trip to Tokyo, for the usual family business. I'll return it to you as soon as possible, I promise Matsumoto-san."

"Well then, I'll be off now. See you again, Jin." Seiji walked off at a leisurely pace, looking at the burnt house till it faded out of his sight. Jin then took the bag of belongings and stuffed it in the boot of the Impreza, and then signalled his dad to drive it. Kazuya was reluctant.

"It is way too flashy for my liking, especially with the body kit, spoilers and all. Couldn't you get a stock one instead?" He said and shrugged his shoulders, expressing his disapproval of the car. Jin smiled. "It is the time to take action, dad, rather than worry about something like the looks. Now please get in. Asuka, you too get in the Impreza." Saying this Jin sat in the FD with a smile on his face, which he used to have everytime he sat in it. After all, he had shared many sweet and precious memories with it, Shin and the Wangan Expressway. He soon lost himself in deep thought, only to interrupted by his younger sister.

"Aniki, I want to ride with you instead."

"W-What did you say?"

"I SAID, I want to be with you instead being with Mom and Dad."

Jin sighed, as his plan of making Asuka spend some time with their parents had failed. He thought how hard it must have been to accept the fact that Kazuya was her real father, especially when she was raised by her uncle all the time. He opened the door for her, and started the engine and the family drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The family were cruising along smoothly, till they reached the beltway. The FD and the Impreza were stuck in a sea of little Suzukis, Daihatsu's and some Mazdas. In this little grey sea of hatchbacks and family cars, these 2 legendary sportscars that brought name and fame to their respective companies were shining like gems and totally stood out of the crowd. Jin was getting frustrated as he had got stuck in traffic jam right in the middle of the rush hour, while Asuka was least bothered, staring out of the car blankly while listening to some music.

Jin lost his cool and was banging his hand to the steering wheel."Damn! Why today of all days?" He said with disgust and turned off the radio. It was an hour since they had stood there, and it can be safely assumed that patience was not one of Jin's best virtues. Asuka now looked at the traffic, who had until now been oblivious to the little sea around them.

"Still how many kilometres to go, Aniki? I am getting so bored now!"

"220 to go. Ah! It is clear at last!"Jin stepped on the throttle, and darted from one gap to the next. The rest were honking at him, terrified that he may damage their cars in the madness. Asuka was struggling to be seated in one place and grabbed hold of the handle above the window, and looked at her brother angrily, who was very glad that he escaped the traffic jam while Kazuya and Jun were still stuck back there.

"Jin has become so careless these days, Jun. Just look at how he took off! He doesn't give a damn about his or Asuka's life..." Kazuya said with anger. Jun looked at him and sighed."But Kazuya, he seems to know what he was doing. The movements of the car, the precise timing of the gear shifting suggests that he is a very experienced driver, one who can control the car as if it was an limb of his own body."

The traffic was clear by now, and the Impreza resumed it's pace of 200 km/h. Kazuya was enjoying the ride, with the Impreza giving him the confidence to push it to the limit."It is an excellent car, responding to my inputs nicely. So, _this_ is how tuned cars are like..."He thought to himself.

(Time skip of 3 hours, now 11:30 AM after time skip)

Jin was crusing along slowly, waiting for his dad to catch up and was looking on to the road with an blank expression, with one hand on the window sill and the other on the steering wheel. He was analyzing Heihachi's Mishima-ryu karate, his Kyokushinkai karate and Asuka's Kazama-ryu for strengths and weaknesses. Asuka looked at him and smiled.

_He looks kinda cute when he is lost in thought..._

Jin noticed her staring at him and checked if there was something on his face or his dress.He didn't find anything wrong with himself. So he asked her...

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

Asuka started laughing, making Jin's face turn red, and he started blushing."Nothing's wrong with you, Oni-chan. You are quite shy towards girls, even towards your own sister!" Jin managed to smile.

"I sometimes wonder, whether are you my sister for real. While I am usually calm, quiet and an introvert, you are always cheerful, lively and outgoing. Even the saddest of sad days become light hearted whenever I am with you. In fact, we are as opposite as the North and South pole of a magnet!" Both the siblings started laughing, and the Impreza finally caught up. Kazuya who was bored with the trip, flashed his headlights, willing to have a little 'fun' on the highway. He started to make the car sway from one lane to the other.

"Uh Oni-chan, isn't dad acting a little strange?"

"No, he is challenging me to a little competition, you get it? Buckle up, sis." Saying this, Jin flashed his hazard lights, indicating his acceptance to the challenge. Both the drivers stepped on the pedal, with their passengers gripping on to their seatbelts. They were nearing Tokyo, with the Tokyo tower and the Mishima tower in sight. The traffic became a little denser, causing them to brake hard and do a slalom at 235 km/h. To the common people, the FD and the GC8 were looking as if they were warping from one lane to other. They passed a police car too, while having some 'fun'.

"10-5, 10-5, a speeding silver RX-7 and a blue Impreza sedan are fast approaching Kasumigaseki Junction. Be prepared to take action, over."

"Roger."

The police interceptor at the junction aimed its radar gun towards the S curve near the junction. The FD was the first to appear.

Jin braked hard till he slowed domn to 255 km/h, and executed a Scandinavian flick. The FD turned in agressively, with the wheels screaming due to the driver's torture and lost their grip, sending the FD in a drift at 215 km/h. The FD followed the normal out-in-out line, with the rear bumper French-kissing the outer guardrail, making the rear wheel lose traction and caused the car to turn in the opposite direction, thus completing the S turn in style. The result? An exit speed of 248 km/h, as measured with pinpoint accuracy by the cops. The Impreza understeered, trying to imitate the RX-7 but failed miserably at it. It exited the curve with a speed of 218 km/h, good enough to strike fear in the minds of the cops, who could at best manage 180 km/h on the straights, let alone the corners. Both drivers slowed down, with the GC8 accepting defeat. Kazuya was astonished with his son's feat.

"Wow, I didn't know my son had such skill...Who taught him all this?"

"Well Kazuya, you are quite skilled is more amazing that they have adjusted to each other's personality quite well in a short time."

"Yeah, Jun. They used to fight like kids, when they had just found out that they were siblings. But now, they are usually just inches away from each other, always together no matter what they do. Ryo-san told me that even if he assigns a different task to both of them, they do the tasks together, even if there is punishment for doing so. They refuse to practice their fighting skills with anybody else. Now they even want to share the position of CEO among themselves. "

"It is nice to see them like this. They are a great pair of siblings, aren't they? I wonder, if they were raised together, how they would be? However, at the same time I am feeling kinda sad that they may get seperated after their fight with Heihachi..."

They had now reached the Mishima Tower. It was the highest tower in all of Japan, and their office was at the topmost floor. Asuka was struggling to see the topmost tip of the tower.

"My my, that's one long tower, Aniki!"

"Yep. It is the longest tower in all of Japan, and we will be staying on the highest floor."

Jin pulled into the parking lot and parked his FD, with the Impreza behind, amidst the cheering of the Zaibatsu employees, who were happy about the arrival of their new bosses. The commander of the Tekken Force, Lars Alexandersson gave them a bouquet of flowers and welcomed them.

"Welcome, sir and ma'am. I hope you had a pleasant journey." Asuka started laughing, as she found Lars' accented Japanese a bit funny. Jin signalled her to keep quiet.

"Oh, come on now, uncle we are your half-brother's children! Stop calling us sir and madam, for god's sake! Right, Asuka?"

Asuka simply nodded, feeling awkward with all the new persons and the environment. Jin understood and stopped referring to her, while Lars was taken aback by Jin's humility, as he had known all Mishima's except Jinpachi to be arrogant and proud. He regained his composure and stared at the Impreza. Kazuya and Jun came out of the car, making Lars and the rest to be even more confused, as they saw the persons whom they thought to be dead, approach them happily.

"Oh, it's been a long time, Lars! How are you?" Kazuya asked merrily, while Jun smiled at him.

"Kazuya? Jun Kazama? What the hell is going on here? I-I thought you w-were..."

"Leave that topic, Lars. It is no way to treat your half-brother after meeting for a long time!"

"I-I am fine, Kazuya. I hope you and Ms. Kazama are fine too." was all Lars could manage to say in his state of confusion. Kazuya recognized his confusion and smiled at him.

"I'll explain it to you later, Lars. Now get us some dinner will you? We are very hungry." Everyone started laughing, making Lars feel even more awkward. "I'll not keep you waiting, Kazuya. Please, follow me." Saying this, Lars led the family into the elevator and heaved a huge sigh of relief.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Time skip to 10:00 PM)

The family had a great dinner, which also had some special dishes from Sweden cooked up by Lars himself. Then, he took them to the 200th floor of the tower, and showed them their rooms and the office of Jin and Asuka.

"Well then. I have to go now. Let's meet tommorow, Jin."

"Sure. Sayonara, Lars."

Then the siblings looked around the office. The table was huge enough to provide space for 10 office clerks to do their job. The two chairs were huge and comfortable, and quite ergonomic too. It had a transparent glass wall behind, offering a splendid view of Tokyo that made them feel like as if they owned the city along with this huge tower of an office. Jin was quite satisfied with it; until he looked at the opposite wall.

This particular wall had a photo of Heihachi, who was sitting on something that looked like a throne made out of pure diamond, and was smiling proudly. It made Jin's blood boil with feelings of hatred, and he couldn't stand looking at the old man's face. He looked around for something heavy and sturdy, and found a paper weight, made out of gold. He threw it at the photo, sending it down to the exquisite marble floor with some gold inserts, with a loud noise. Just then, a woman entered the room looking quite annoyed.

"Sir, what do you think you are doing at this time of the night?" Jin looked at her angrily. He wasn't in the mood to answer such questions, the ones made by some unknown person.

"First, _you _tell me. Who the hell are you?" He shouted back. The woman was taken aback at his tone, and understood that he wasn't in a good mood.

"I-I am sorry, sir. I am Reiko Iwase, your and Ms. Asuka's secretary and personal assistant. May I help you in any way?" She tried to sound as sweet as possible. Jin calmed down a bit and walked away while Asuka answered on behalf of him.

"Get this damn photo away from our sight! If you can, get someone to burn it too." Asuka replied in the same tone as Jin. She was just as annoyed at the photo like Jin was. Reiko agreed and took the photo and ran away filled with fright at such a speed even Usain Bolt himself would be envious of her.

_'My my, though they are around the same age as me, they have just as much anger as their predecessors.' _Reiko sighed at that thought and handed the photo to a soldier and told him what to do with it.

Jin and Asuka sat in their respective chairs. Jin took out his laptop and Asuka stared at it, and both calmed down fully. Jin was trying to hack into G Corporation's server, for any intel about Ryo's whereabouts and started typing down lines of code. Asuka read it, but wasn't able to make a head or tail from the lines of code, which seemed to have no meaning to her.

"Why are you typing down all of these meaningless lines, Aniki?"

"To get some information from G Corp.'s servers about Oji-chan's whereabouts. Obviously, I am not authorised to get the information, so I'll get it the hard way : Hacking it out."

"How long can it take?"

"I don't know. Depends upon the level of security they have now. After Oyaji had hacked their server with ease to find about mom, they are rumored to have military-grade encryption technology installed on their servers, along with an equally tough-to-crack firewall. So, I guess maybe 7 hours?"

"Is it really that hard to do so?"

_'My sister is so foolish when it comes to such matters.' _Jin thought to himself.

"Hacking military grade encryption is not a child's play! I'll need some expert help this time. And stop bugging me with such stupid questions, sis." Asuka was quite annoyed at Jin's words.

"Sure, Mr. Technocrat, Have it _your_ way. I won't speak a single word, even if you beg me to!" She replied back angrily and stormed off to her room. Jin wasn't least bothered, as he knew his sister's nature quite well enough.

"She'll forget about it after some time..." He muttered to himself and continued on his job.

An hour passed. Jin cracked the firewall, but he was still trying very hard to crack the encryption on the CCTV feeds of the CEO's office. He banged his fists to the table in frustration, as he had reached his wit's end. He started to walk around the room and started thinking of people who could help him, and checked his electronics and security departments' employee's list to see if anyone was up to the task. He scrolled down the lists furiously and stopped when he had found the right fellow to do the job: Jin's adoptive uncle, Lee Chaolan.

Jin literally ran to the elevator with his laptop, and went down towards sub level 9-F, to Lee's laboratory. Violet Systems had become bankrupt and as a result, it was bought by the Zaibatsu at a cheap price, for a company that is. Lee was locking the laboratory's door when Jin reached him.

"Uncle Lee?"

Lee glanced back at his nephew. He just frowned at him and continued with his routine.

"What is it, Kazama?"

"I know you are still annoyed with me and my sis getting the ownership, and you are reluctant to speak with me. But I am in a pinch this time, and I need your help in cracking some encryption on information about Heihachi and uncle Ryo, which I got from G Corp. "

When Lee heard the words 'information about Heihachi', all his feelings of hate and anger against Jin were literally thrown out of the window, and a big smile found its place on Lee's face. Jin smiled back, knowing his plan had worked.

"All right, where is the data?" Lee asked curiously.

"In this laptop with me, uncle. It has the CCTV feeds of the last 31 days, straight from the CEO's office. Can you get it done by tomorrow noon?"

"Sure, no problem. Just share the info with me too, all right?"

"Of course, uncle." Jin was surprised at Lee's happiness.

"Excellent!" Saying this, he took Jin's laptop and went away grinning like a monkey. Jin too went back to his room happily, eagerly awaiting to know about Ryo's whereabouts and prepared himself for a sleepless night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jin woke up the next day, unable to get enough sleep. He glanced at the ringing alarm clock, which read 5:30 AM. He hit the stop button and changed into a black and white outfit: black leather shoes, black formal trousers, a white shirt and a black trechcoat with long back-tails. He yawned and went to Asuka's room to check on her, but she wasn't there.

_'Jeez, where the hell has she ran off to?'_

Jin thought she may have gone for a walk and went to the office. He sat on his chair and turned around, looking at the city, whose buildings looked so small from his viewpoint from up there. He was feeling like Gulliver in Lilliput from the novel Gulliver's travels, which Ryo had gifted him when he was 6 years old while visiting him and Jun back in Yakushima. Just then, his PA system beeped, and Reiko entered with a cup of coffee and greeted him.

"Konnichiwa, Kazama-san! Here's your coffee."

Jin looked at her, surprised how did she come to know that he was awake. He smiled and took the cup of coffee.

"Good morning to you too, Reiko-chan. How did you come to know that I am awake?"

"Nothing special, sir. The stop button on your alarm clock triggers a bell in my office, and I get to know that you have woken up, sir. Do you like the coffee's taste? Does it need sugar or something?" Jin took a sip and looked at her again.

_These damn bastards even bugged my alarm clock. Can't I have some 'me' time?_

"No, everything's okay. I like it." Jin took a sip again. Reiko smiled at him and started walking out, until Jin called her again. "I am really sorry for what happened last night. I was not in a good mood then. Hope you'll forgive me."

Reiko was surprised. For the first time in her stint as the PA of the CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu, the CEO himself had apologised to her. She knew Heihachi and Kazuya to be quite arrogant, unlike Jin. She started feeling awkward. "N-No, Kazama-san, it's fine. No need to apologise to me..."

"Call me Jin instead. We are about the same age, and I feel strange when someone calls me that." Jin said, trying to avoid her gaze. She smiled again, and went off. Jin stood up with his coffee, and started walking in his office, thinking about how he would go about killing Heihachi. Just then, he heard a loud thud from somewhere behind the wall that used to have Heihachi's photo. He came closer to the wall and noticed a fine rectangular gap in it, something like a door. Assuming that it must be a secret entrance to some room, he took a few steps back and kicked that part of the wall with all his might. It slid open and revealed a huge collection of sneakers similar to the one in their estate, and in the middle of the room was Asuka.

"So, I was caught, huh? Konnichiwa, Aniki."

"Konnichiwa. Sneaker collection part 2? You were hiding all the new ones so I should take the older ones, right?" Jin said looking at his sister, who in turn was looking at a chest near his legs with curiosity.

"Now, what's up with my legs?" Jin said angrily, waiting for an response. Asuka then pointed at the chest. Jin looked at it with a gaze that children have when they see something nice at a museum. Asuka scrambled to it and opened it up, as it was unlocked.

_'If they had to keep something open and accessible, why should they keep it in a chest in the first place? It's owner is an idiot.' _Jin thought, only to find out later that the idiot was himself. Asuka checked its contents: Some old photo's of Jin and his high-school friends probably took on the day of graduation, another photo of Jin, Xiaoyu and another boy and a girl who were the same age as him, posing with an FD and a FC in the background, and one with Heihachi on Jin's 19th birthday. She also found Jin's old report cards and a black and white karate gi, with his trademark flame design, the flame being colored white instead of the usual red. The upper part was black with white striping near the edges, and the back had Jin's Devil mark embroidered on it. Asuka looked at her brother, curious to ask some questions.

"Aniki, I want to ask a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Sure. Go on." Jin took another sip of his coffee and looked at his sister.

"Who are those two people beside you in this photo, Aniki?" She showed him the photo with the FD and the FC in the background. Jin replied: "The boy is Shin and the girl is Miharu Hirano. We used to be good friends at high school."

"So this is Shin, huh? He's quite handsome but not as much as you are, Oni-chan. When I was 15, I watched your matches in the Tekken Tournament 3. I was amazed when I saw you perform some moves from the Kazama-ryu and thought if you and I were relatives. I asked Oji-chan about you, and he dissmissed my idea being silly. In fact, I was a big fan of you!" Jin's face become red and he turned backwards to hide his blushing face. Asuka let out a short and a high laugh, at his reaction.

"Any more questions, Asuka? I've work to do now."

"Yeah, what happened after the third tournament? The media said you were missing, but I know that's false. You didn't appear in any broadcasted matches of the fourth tournament either. Along with Feng Wei, I wanted to know about you; you were the main reason for my entering of the fifth tournament."

"Well, that is one long story. I entered the 3rd Tournament to avenge mother's 'death' by defeating True Ogre. It was a difficult one, but I managed to pull it off at the end. Just as I came out of his temple in Mexico, the Tekken Squad ambushed me and Heihachi shot me in the head..." Jin took a sip of his coffee while Asuka gulped and continued listening.

"I couldn't believe it myself, and was still hoping that he might have shot me by mistake, and mustered enough strength to have a glance at him. But no, the old fart was grinning at the success of his plan. I had lost hope, but the Akuma within started awakening. Though I tried preventing it, I was too weak then. Heihachi laughed and walked away with his soldiers, until I stood up with my new powers and threw a soldier at him. I then flew in the air, and most probably annihilated his whole troop; I have no real memory of what happened then.

Next I woke up on a hill, lying without any strength. I touched my head, and it no longer pained. I tried to recollect what exactly had happened, but only remebered Heihachi shooting me in the head. I wasn't able to accept the fact that my own grandpa had attempted to kill me, whom I had loved and trusted so deeply. I was filled with so much anger, hatred and thirst for blood of my grandpa. I swore then and there itself that I wouldn't stop until I killed him first, and then die without any children to end this cursed bloodline once and for all. That is the main reason why I become over-protective of you whenever that Hwoarang tries to flirt with you, not that he gets on my nerves. I started to loathe everything related to my bloodline: My fighting style, my blood, my Devil Gene, our grandpa and our father, whom I thought to be already dead at that time. I came down from the hill, and saw a small town and walked to it. I saw poster of my 'missing', and Heihachi had announced a million dollar reward to the person who would find me. So, my first instinct was to get the hell out of Mexico and stay away from Japan as well. But I had no money. So I started looking for a job.

I walked down the street, looking and enquiring through sign language if somebody had any job for me. I looked for 5 days, and was starving without any food or water. On the sixth day, I met a man named Juan. He used to be a labour contractor and hired me as a manual scavenger. My job was to clean the drainages every day." Jin paused for a moment and took another sip of coffee, while Asuka was shocked.

"Ugh, that's so disgusting, Aniki! How did you manage it?"

"Of course it was disgusting, especially when one had lived a rich man's life. But I had only two choices: Either get out of Mexico or die at the hands of Heihachi, and I chose the former. It taught me two of the most important things I think everyone should inculcate: humility and hardwork. After a few months, the Tekken Force came to the town and started searching for me. But I hadn't collected enough money till then. I begged Juan to lend me some money, promising to return it back. He reluctantly agreed and gave me enough money for reaching Mexico City and for a third class air ticket. I rushed to the city's international airport, and found that all flights except one to Brisbane, Australia were full. I bought one ticket for Brisbane and headed there.

Again, I started searching for a job there. It was easier this time, as I was good enough at English. But I couldn't find any job. Then, the next week, I was able to find a dojo that taught Kyokushinkai Karate. I went to it's master, explained to him about my situation and demonstrated to him whatever I knew. He agreed to take me under his wing, and trained me in the ways of Kyokushinkai. It took about an year and a half, before I could fully unlearn my old style: a mix of Mishima-ryu and Kazama-ryu. Just then, the Tekken Tournament 4 was announced, and I bid goodbye to my master. He gifted that black and white karate gi to me on the day I left. Now, answer me. Do you still think that I am the luckier one out of the two of us?" Just then, the PA system beeped.

"Jin, Mr. Chaolan says he's got your data ready. Can I allow him in?"

"Sure. Allow him in, Reiko-chan."

"What data, aniki?"

"Nothing. Go and change your dress, and look like a _real _businesswoman. Those penguin pajamas of yours don't look nice. In the meantime, I'll be checking the data that uncle Lee brought for me." Jin went out of the room, while Asuka felt pity towards him, for all the suffering he had went through. She went to her room, thinking about what she would do if she was in his place.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jin came out, curious and anxious at the same time to know about Ryo's whereabouts. Lee was in a sleepy mood with a faint smile on his face, who had worked all the night to crack the encryption. He reported that only one video had some information about Heihachi and Ryo. Jin sent him back watched the video footage calmly. When he had finished, Asuka came in, who was just as anxious to know about Ryo. Jin switched off the laptop and put it in a huge drawer.

"What was that data about, Oni-chan?"

"You'll find out soon enough. And oh, you are just in time for the show."

"What does that mean?" Asuka asked, but Jin didn't reply and was scrolling down his phone's contact list. She came and sat beside him, still curious and impatient and started tugging at his shoulders. Jin brushed her off, and gave her an annoyed look.

"Uh, Reiko, tell Mr. Hideo Kojisawa to come here within 15 minutes."

"Sure, Jin." Jin sat lightly tapping on the table as if it was a drum, and his behaviour was suggesting that he was in a fit of anger. Asuka thought that maybe this person had some connection to Heihachi. When he calmed down a bit he sat down in his chair and turned to the glass wall, waiting for him to come. Just then, a man came, who appeared to be out of breath and was sweating heavily. On hearing his breaths, Jin turned back and looked at him. The man on seeing Jin's gaze understood that he was in great trouble.

''Come, Kojisawa, I was waiting for you." The man looked at him in a slight daze, not getting his words. He stood there itself, adding fuel to the fire.

"I SAID, COME HERE!" The man ran and stood in front of the table, and Jin gave hime a menacing gaze. "I couldn't understand this, but could you care to elaborate?" Jin opened the footage and showed it to Hideo. By the time he had finished seeing the footage, he started trembling. Jin looked at him, whose gaze suggested:

_'Game over, bastard.'_

Hideo started to think of ways to get himself out of his mess. He started making reasons to justify his actions, but Jin didn't care to hear them. Instead, he opened his drawer, and took a Desert Eagle out of it and shot him in the head. Asuka was horrified at the sight of blood. Jin didn't stop and fired a whole round on his head, just to be sure that he was really dead. Once he was done, he went to spit on his corpse and kept back the gun in the drawer. Asuka became mad at Jin.

"Aniki! Are you insane? Why did you kill him? You complain about the cruelty of our grandfather, but YOU are a heartless murderer yourself!" Jin looked at his sister, as if he was expecting it from her.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Asuka. You'll change your song once you see it." He pushed the laptop towards her, and played the footage. Apparently, Hideo had given out the location of Jin's family to Heihachi, who was controlling G Corp through blackmailing the CEO, Shiro Minamoto and also ensured the kidnapping of Ryo, who was tortured in the most inhuman way by himself. He was a rat, giving out important information about the Zaibatsu to Heihachi, as shown by the footage. Asuka was on the verge of tears, after hearing about the death of their uncle. A deathly kind of silence enshrouded the room, the only sound being that of Asuka crying. Jin looked at her sadly, as he knew the attachment she had towards Ryo. He was confused on how he would give this sad news to their mother, Jun. He sat back on his chair and called Reiko.

"Reiko, tell Lars Alexandersson to come to my office. Don't forget to send someone who doesn't mind carrying a bloody corpse and burning it." Reiko was confused by the order, but she sent for Lars and and a soldier. They arrived at the office and looked at the corpse calmly, as they were quite used to such sights. The soldier carried away the corpse, while Jin was fully tensed up.

"What was that for, Jin?"

"He was a rat, and moreover he tortured and killed our uncle for Heihachi. So, I have a job for you and your team. According to sources, he was killed a day ago and his dead body is at Hon-maru. Go and retrieve the body, and be prepared for any form of attack from G Corporation, and kill them without any mercy. Scan the area for any clue about Heihachi's whereabouts."

"I am sorry to hear that, Jin. My men will leave for Hon-maru within an hour." Lars went out, while Jin

tried consoling Asuka. She was in a state of denial, refusing to hear anything. She punched him and ran crying to her room. Jun noticed it and went to console her and ask about what happened, but she didn't tell. Jin came there, looking at them silently and started thinking about a way to reveal Ryo's death to his mother. Jun looked at him and asked the reason for Asuka's sadness. Jin revealed it in a low voice, while trying to avoid Jun's gaze.

"Well, the footage suggested that he was tortured till death and his body is at Honmaru. The Tekken Force will go and retrieve his body, mother. He said 'near death' so there is a slight chance that we may be able to save him from death. Asuka didn't care to hear me out and came here as if his death was confirmed. We need to lure Heihachi out and kill him, soon. Oh, mom, can you send her to the office once she calms down? We need to discuss about the seventh Tekken tournament." Jin went back and sat on his chair, monitoring live feed from the soldier's head armor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Asuka had slept, overwrought with guilt and agony. During that time in all her dreams, her beloved uncle appeared, and her precious moments with him started rushing in front of her eyes. She came to remember the drastic turn of moments in her life after the fifth Tekken tournament. Her heart started burning with anger towards the man who had murdered her and Jin's uncle, Heihachi Mishima. By now, she too had come to think in the same line of thoughts as her brother; that this bloodline of theirs was nothing but a wretched curse and they had to end it, by any means necessary.

She woke up at 6 pm, and made her way to the office to have a word with Jin. He was looking at the view of the city from the huge glass wall, smiling as if he didn't care. Asuka was enraged at him and slammed her fist to the wall. Jin looked back at her with the same smile, adding fuel to the fire.

"You moron! Our uncle's dead and here you are, smiling as if you don't give a damn about it. What are you, a heartless machine?" As usual, Jin had expected it and gave her a pitying look.

"You are still in the dark, aren't you Asuka? I have received some extremely good news. Our force was able to retrieve Oji-chan alive. Sure, he is in a critical condition; suffering ballistic trauma at multiple points on his rib cage, but doctors have said that it can be rectified easily. Mom and Dad have went to pay a visit."

"Then what are we doing here, aniki? Shouldn't we be there too?"

"No, we have more pressing issues to be dealing with. One, we better start making a plan to kill that old fool, before he has another go at another member of our family. We need to lure that bastard out in the open. Two, we must rectify some defects in our fighting style." Asuka raised her eyebrows when he said 'defects'. Jin understood she didn't get what he said.

"It's simple. The Kazama-ryu is too much dependent on defensive maneuvers. You can see this for yourself, as you use mainly throws and reversals to deal damage. Kyokushinkai Karate, on the other hand lacks such reversals and counters and it is too biased towards offensive style of fighting."

"So aniki, you mean to say our fighting styles are complementary and we need to mix them up like you had mixed up Mishima-ryu and Kazama-ryu back when you were 19?"

"So, you finally understood. See, they can cancel each other's defects and become a formidable martial art. Now on to the first problem, we need to announce the seventh tournament quickly, with the Zaibatsu's ownership as the prize."

"The ownership? Isn't it a tad too risky? You are aware of the consequences when such a evil man gains control of this powerful organization. Aniki, he was tough to beat even with the two of us and our wretched powers. How will we face him head on alone?"

"We won't be facing him one by one. We'll change the rules of the tournament to include a tag system where two fighters will battle it out with another two fighters. Obviously we both are the owners, we must become tag partners. As far as the prize is concerned, it is a huge gamble, as anything less won't satisfy him. Moreover, any sane person won't join hands with Heihachi, and we'll make an exception in his case as he is quite powerful on his own. What do you think of this plan?"

"No problem, but I just can't imagine the combination of Kazama-ryu along with Kyokushinkai Karate, Aniki." Jin sighed and looked sadly back at her

"I wish if I had killed him back there itself, Asuka." Asuka was surprised when she heard this.

_When we weren't able to defeat him back at Ogre's temple, how in the world could he come close to killing him?_

"You had the chance to kill him and you didn't? Why?"

"Yeah, back at Hon-maru dojo during the fourth tournament. I was captured by Heihachi to retrieve the mixed gene from me and was held captive there. I don't know how many days I was held there, as I had passed out probably due to drugs during that time. I was struggling to keep my gene from overcoming me and only heard father's voice saying 'Hate me' and 'Curse me' .

When I did become awake though, I found myself held up in chains. I broke them down and found father standing there and then I mustered my strength to make him pay. I knocked him out unconscious and then Heihachi challenged me to a fight. I was too much for him to handle and defeated him. When he was in my clutches though, the akuma finally gained control over me and I transformed into that monster, ready to give the final blow. But then I had a vision of mother, and I calmed down. I told him to thank mother for my sparing him alive, and flew off into the night. That was exactly when I burned down a whole forest in Yakushima. You still don't know many things about our wretched past, sis."

"Like?" Asuka looked at him curiously, for more facts. Jin looked at her and replied: "Like why our father has such hatred towards Heihachi."

"Why is that?"

"Heihachi took away the corporation from our great grandfather and its founder, Jinpachi and inprisoned him somewhere. As I have heard from Wang-san, a close friend of Jinpachi, he was a kind and generous man, well respected and famous all over the world. Dad had a close feeling of attachment towards him. When he was 5, he was thrown off a cliff by Heihachi. Dad barely survived and had to make a deal with Devil to take his revenge.

He did the same thing to Heihachi in the first tournament's finals and took control of the Zaibatsu. But in the second tournament's final match though, Dad lost to Heihachi. This time Heihachi decided to take a step further and threw Dad's body in a volcano."

"What! How come he is alive then?"

"He was resurrected by G Corporation with the help of the Devil Gene. As a result one iris of his turned red, indicating both his ego's had come to an mutual agreement. No one knew about this until he made a comeback in the fourth tournament." Jin gulped down a glass of water and stood up.

"I am going to sleep. Wake up early from tomorrow, for we shall begin serious training. Also, finalize the list of invitees for the seventh tournament and send out the invitations; but keep the introduction of the tag system as a secret. Understood?" Asuka nodded and sat on her chair while Jin went to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, friends! Hope my story isn't too bad.

FighterHarada: Jin and Asuka did meet Kazuya and Jun in the KMC fanfic series by gwendy. Heihachi can be easily beaten by rapidly alternating between high, mid and low attacks like Jin does in his Kazama style 5 hit combo. That said, Jin too has become an a**-hole in Tekken 6. Hope he becomes a good guy again in the upcoming Tekken 7!

Chapter 11

3 months have passed.

As Jin had envisioned, a mix of Kazama-ryu and Kyokushinkai had turned out to be a potent and powerful fighting style. It didn't take long for the Kazamas to master each other's fighting styles, partly due to their mixed genes. When Jin was satisfied with their progress, he announced to the world the introduction of Tekken Tournament 7.

As it was with the earlier tournaments, the opening ceremony was a grand success, with video streaming sites crashing down due to outrageous loads on their servers. The participants were as usual, with all the heavy hitters like Marduk, King and Bob standing in their own world while the ladies' man Lee Chaolan was dancing with Anna down at the dance floor. The remaining girls were chit-chatting with each other, while the rest were watching the function.

All of this was being over watched by two men of Japanese ethnicity from a balcony opposite to the stage, one being much older than the other. The younger one was observing the participants closely, as if he were looking for someone in the crowd. The older person finally broke the silence.

"Any sign of Heihachi, Jin?"

"Nope, oyaji. I can't see that pair of two flared up groups of white hair in this crowd anywhere. I thought that keeping the Zaibatsu as a prize would be enough to lure the bastard out. Maybe I'll have to use that." Jin popped out a pair of aviator sunglasses and put them on.

"You don't need those sunglasses at this time of the night..." Kazuya retorted, as he went closer to have a clearer look.

"You are wrong, dad. These aren't normal glasses. They are used to scan people and gather information about them. With a tap of a button, this pair of glasses can hack into any government server of the world to retrieve information about the target and give information about their potential physical and mental weak spots as well." Kazuya was impressed by the glasses' capabilities.

"Another one of Lee's freak accidents?" He asked and looked at the silver haired man dancing on the dance floor with Anna. "He doesn't look to be that smart though." Jin just nodded and continued his search.

"Aha! Caught the bastard! He's standing near the left corner of that stage, with some woman in a white Japanese empress styled dress. Let me see if I can get a read on her." Kazuya turned his eyes to have a look and he was shocked.

Heihachi looked much younger than before. He was no longer bald, and all his hairs had turned jet black. His face regained the youthful look of yore, as he was happily talking to the woman clad in the empress outfit. Her face was eerily familiar to Kazuya, and in some ways resembled his own. He tried to remember, but he couldn't place when and where he had met her. Her eyes were a deep shade of red, similar to what Kazuya's left eye was a few months ago when the Devil still resided in him.

"Got the read, Jin?"

"Yeah. Her name is uh... Kazumi Mishima. I've never heard of a female Mishima ever before. You know something about it, dad?" Kazuya came to remember everything now.

"I...I thought she was dead..." Jin was unable to contain his curiosity.

"And this 'she' would be?"

"My mother and your and Asuka's grandmother." Jin was unable to believe his ears and eyes. Here was a woman who seemed to be just a few years older than himself, and she was his grandmother! He removed the glasses and looked once more to confirm. Kazuya noticed it and continued,

"She was the very reason the curse was introduced in the Mishima lineage. If I remember correctly, Heihachi killed her off when he came to know of her curse. I was just 8 then and I was training under Jinpachi's tutelage. How come is she alive?" Kazuya gave a confused stare at Jin.

"Maybe she too was resurrected by G Corp like you were? I think only they have the power to do that..." Just as Jin completed the sentence, his sister came on the stage, which left everyone except the Mishima's and the Kazama's surprised. Asuka was quick to notice that and started,

"Don't worry, 'cause I will make this short and sweet. The rules of the tournament will be just as the same before, except for the introduction of the tag fight system." On hearing this, the crowd gaped at her and started talking about this new change. Instead of mingling with the crowd, Hwoarang stuck his head out and blurted,

"But babe, you didn't mention it in th-AW! What the..." Hwoarang looked back at his master Baek apologetically, while Baek twisted his student's ear and dragged him out of the hall. Asuka continued,

"We are really sorry for the inconvenience caused by our error. One fighter takes on another in the first round, and in the next round the fighters from both sides change. If the teams win a round each, all four fighters will battle it out in the third round to decide the match. To make up for the error, you can choose your partner in a time of 24 hours, and get it entered in the list with Ms. Reiko Iwase. I'll be off then." She calmly made her way down her stage and went in to a room.

"Served him (Hwoarang) right!" Jin and Kazuya said in unison. They looked at each other surprised that they were quite similar in their thoughts. Asuka approached them happily and expectantly.

"You managed to scout Heihachi out, Aniki?" Jin nodded at her and looked away while Kazuya continued, "Not only him, but your grandmother too, Asuka."

"You mean Kazumi? How come she's alive still?" Jin and Kazuya looked at her surprisingly with a suspicious gaze.

"You knew all along and you didn't even bother to tell us, Asuka?"

"No, in the room where I and Oni-chan practice daily, there is this drawing usually drawn by lovers with the names of Heihachi and Kazumi. Hence I thought she must be our grandmother..."

"AND the source of the Devil Gene. It was why dad was able to make a deal with the Devil in the first place." Jin completed the sentence of his sister. Xiaoyu and Hwoarang were now in the same balcony as Jin and Asuka.

"Hello, Mr. Rich man Kazama!" Jin looked back at the red haired Korean with a oh-it's-you kind of gaze.

"What do you mean by that, Kazama? Am I too poor to be hanging with you now, huh? When will I have my promised rematch?"

"Promise is a promise but uh... I have to take care of some family business, and will have to postpone our rematch to a later date..." Hwoarang became even angrier and he snapped.

"Family business?" Hwoarang imitated Jin and continued, "Man, you have been feeding me that bullshit since the goddamned fourth tournament! If you won't then..." Hwoarang shifted his gaze towards Asuka and looked at her chest naughtily.

"Babe, can we have some intimate chit-chat can we? It can be quite fun and interesting, you know..." Asuka clearly understood the hidden meaning and glared at him angrily while he smiled back at her.

KAPOV!

Asuka punched Hwoarang in the stomach and slapped him so hard that he literally flipped in the air twice before falling off. When he fully recovered from the slap, he looked at her right fist brimming with sparks of red electricity. But like a dog's tail which never straightens up, Hwoarang didn't learn his lesson.

"You have some power, girl! I like that in bitches like yo-AW!" It was Jin who was pissed off this time. He pulled Hwoarang up by the collar, whose nose was heavily bleeding by now and pulled off a Median Line Destruction on him, sending Hwoarang right in to the wall. Again, Jin grabbed him by the hair and threw him off the balcony on to a dining table just below.

"Y-You broke my fucking spine, you moron!"

"Next time, you better keep that pie hole of a mouth of yours under control, or I will make a bulldozer crush you like a snail!" Jin shot back. "As for your medical expenses, I'll sell that BMW S1000RR of yours and cover it. Medics!" Two medics came and put Hwoarang in a stretcher, while he was still cursing Jin for making him unable to participate in the tournament.

"I'll make you pay for this, Kazama!" Jin smiled at Hwoarang while leaning from the balcony.

"Yeah whatever. But I am not sure if you can do it with a broken spine, though." Jin said sarcastically and laughed as he saw the medics carry a injured Hwoarang out of the hall.

"Kombanwa, Jin."

"Good evening to you too, Xiaoyu. It's been a long time. I hope you and Wang-san are just fine." Xiaoyu became a bit sad when her best friend mentioned her grandfather.

"He passed away a week ago due to blood cancer."

"I am really sorry to hear that, Xiao. I can understand how you feel."

"No need to be sorry, Jin. Nothing is permanent on this earth anyway. I wanted to ask about the RX-7 parked outside. It feels so familiar..."

"Yes, it used to belong to Shin until his father handed it over to me as I and Shin had pooled our money together and he said it was Shin's last wish. I miss him a lot."

"Yeah, we used to be the best of friends. It is so unfortunate that he died."

"So they say, but I am beginning to doubt that." Kazuya, Asuka and Xiaoyu looked at Jin curiously, waiting to hear his reasons.

"What makes you to assume that, Jin?"

"Dad actually, I hacked into the servers of the DMV and found some interesting information. The FC owned by Shin is still registered in his name and still it runs to this day. Moreover, his license was updated with a new residence address recently and also it was inspected by a few police officers just 2 days ago. Now tell me, why would anyone bother checking and updating the driving license of a man who is already dead?"

"You have got a point there, son. Maybe he feigned his own death to escape?"

"I don't know for sure, but I will investigate it myself once this tournament is finished. He won't be hiding for long from me, if he is alive that is." Jin gave a reassuring look at Xiaoyu, assuring her he will bring this mystery to an end.

"I wish you good luck with that, Jin. Oh, I almost forgot! Will you be my tag partner? I wanted to ask you that all this time but couldn't find a chance. Please?"

"I am really sorry, Xiao but I can't. I have to pair up with my sister to stop Heihachi, who has become really powerful thanks to some M-Cell. You have read the newspapers, haven't you? They are full of articles about that old fool's madness. God knows what he will do if no one stops him." Xiaoyu worriedly looked at Jin, who was usually hell-bent on killing some Mishima or the other.

"Whatever you both do, be safe. Don't let hatred turn you into a heartless monster, Jin."

"Jeez, you sound just like my mother! Anyway, don't worry about us, we will be just fine. You better rest for your tomorrow's match with Katarina. She may be new to this, but don't take her lightly. I and Asuka have a meeting with some officials and we have to go. Goodnight, Xiao." Xiaoyu replied back and walked away to her room while Jin and Asuka made their way to the meeting room.

"Aniki, by the way she behaved back there, I think she is in love with you."

"Yeah, but I can't have a relationship with any one, and you know why. Love can make us humans do some crazy things. So, she better be ready for a heartbreak."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Things had turned out to be just as Jin had expected. Heihachi and Kazumi were unstoppable as they cruised through the tournament stages. Though he hated to intervene, Jin had to stop Xiaoyu and Lili from fighting the unstoppable duo as he cared about Xiaoyu's wellbeing. Ultimately, in the semifinals to decide who would battle Jin and Asuka, it would be a match between Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama versus Heihachi and Kazumi. As with the rest, they too were no match and Heihachi decided to beat them up a bit more than usual and put his son in the hospital with a critical condition. Heihachi smiled to himself, as he was just a few steps away from gaining control of the Zaibatsu.

The final battle of the seventh King Of Iron Fist Tournament...

Jin wiped his face with a napkin and sighed as he looked out of the helicopter that was taking him and Asuka to the location of the final match with Heihachi Mishima and Kazumi Mishima. He recalled the last fight he and his sister had with their grandfather and remembered the fact that if Heihachi hadn't decided to have a rematch, they would be sleeping in their graves by then. He nor Asuka had the strength to continue the fight with him then, as they were tired by fighting Devil Jun and True Ogre in the temple, and Jin really thanked his grandfather for that. While he never regretted the decisions he took during his life, he had come to regret his sparing Heihachi's life as he would have preferred to kill him when he was weak enough.

The fact that the Zaibatsu's ownership was at stake put enormous pressure on the young Kazamas. While he had almost nothing to lose before, this time a loss meant serious consequences, some for which Jin could never forgive himself nor his sister. After all, putting the most technologically advanced corporation in the hands of one of the most evil persons on the face of Earth would be a huge mistake.

It would be equal to sentencing the whole world to death, and its fate now depended on the fighting prowess of this young man and his sister. He now mentally prepared for his most gruelling battle till then while his sister was peacefully sleeping. Knowing her hot-headed personality, Jin decided to let her be till the beginning of the match.

"Sir, we have arrived at the destination." The pilot responded and Jin just gave a nod. He now looked at the location and understood why he was sweating a lot more than he would be under normal stress.

He was now at the base of Mount Meakan, the very volcano into which Kazuya was thrown into by his father, Heihachi. The ground beneath had begun to rumble, an ominous sign that the volcano would erupt any time from then. Then they calmly jumped out of the copter, and faced their opponent, a mutated Heihachi. Jin noticed the absence of Kazumi and finally spoke up.

"Where's your tag partner?"

Heihachi just laughed in a inhuman voice and said, "That bloody woman tried to stop me through words and then challenged me to a fight. She is a weakling, and I killed her to absorb her power, and here I am to kill you two cretins!" He let out a roar as he grew in size, his muscles buffed up and he didn't have any faint resemblance to a human. Jin just stared at him with hatred in his eyes, as his body got engulfed in a blue aura and his eyes became yellow.

"You better be happy, you old fart 'cause you'll be needing everything you have in you to beat us!" Asuka scoffed and then quickly transformed into her Devil form, while Jin just laughed at their grandfather and tightened his gloves while the aura around him shone brighter and he floated in the air. And he finally transformed into the most advanced version of his devil form till then.

He was more beast like, losing whatever little resemblance he had to his normal self. His skin had turned silver, his wings were larger than before with a gold colored metallic look. His hair was now a single solid mass still spiked backwards. His talons and gauntlets were larger. His eyes were now black and his third eye was a huge crystal of deep blue. Devil Jin descended back on to the ground and crossed his arms in front of his chest that made him look so similar to his father. (A/N: In a nutshell, he looks like he did in the Blood Vengeance film, with some changes in the color scheme.)

"I'm afraid to say that your old clock has stopped ticking, pal." Devil Jin said calmly with a normal human voice and looked at the huge green skinned monstrosity with bat like wings. "And, no one is going to wind it up again." Then he gave a menacing smile at Heihachi.

'This is the potential of the mixed gene, eh?' Devil Jin thought to himself as he recalled the words Dr. Arnaude Larne had said to his father back at Yakushima. 'Not bad at all.'

"Aniki? Aniki! Don't lose yourself to the Devil! Don't give up on us!" Devil Asuka said as he frantically shook Devil Jin's shoulders snapping him out of his reverie. looked back at her with a smile.

"I am NOT giving in to the wretch, Imouto." Asuka's face went pink when Devil Jin called her by a name she wasn't ever called by before. "Stay. Back. I'll be the only one to fight him, and you shall just spectate the match. If...if I die, they will always their daughter to look after them, won't they?" Asuka saw him with a sad face, and thus Devil Jin added, " I won't be going down that easily, so do not worry about me." He said and pushed her away.(Note: Devil Jin will be referred to as just Jin and the same applies to Asuka.)

"Now, let us begin!" Jin declared and stood in his fighting stance, while taunting Heihachi with his left arm. "Come on if you have the...balls." Jin gave an evil smirk when he saw the green monster run at him blinded by anger. When he came within reach, Jin grabbed him by the head and smashed his head in to the ground with the monster howling in pain, bringing a satisfied smile to Jin's face. Now he grabbed Heihachi by his horn and threw him away. The green monster just groaned, as it struggled back to stand.

"Not so tough now, are you? I'll make you pay for all the crimes you have committed you bastard!" Jin said while he looked at Ogre Heihachi struggle to get back on his feet. Then, he ran towards the green monster and unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches which hit Heihachi perfectly. Then instantly, Jin was caught off guard by an energy beam that Heihachi shot from his palms. Then Heihachi rushed at him but Jin recovered instantly and launched him into the air and then hit him with his own charged up Devil Beam. Then Jin carried him even higher in the air and brought him down to the ground with a loud crash, beating him with a series of punches along the way. Blood came out of Heihachi's mouth as he was lying on the ground, motionless. Jin finally defeated his grandfather, putting the end to the source to all of his family's miseries.

Jin became his normal self again, and Heihachi's body too lost all its demonic and beastly features. The final battle was over in sixty seconds, a record time for a King of Iron Fist Tournament battle. He walked over silently to the dead body of Heihachi, while Asuka joined him.

''So, it is all over, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jin muttered under his breath and lifted Heihachi's body and then walked over to the volcano's mouth's edge. He then looked at the old man's face for one last time and threw him into the volcano.

"Sayonara, Mishima Heihachi. Hope you have a hard time in hell." was all that Jin said after he threw the old man. All that was left now was the unsolved puzzle of the death of his long-time friend, Shin Kamiya. Once he solved that, he decided to undo all the wrongdoings of his predecessors and start over fresh: a life of a CEO of a huge company.


End file.
